


Bench Press

by Capucine



Series: State OCs: 100-word Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, States - Hetalia
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, State OCS, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montana is sitting on Rhode Island, but he claims it's for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bench Press

There was a scream, and Georgia appeared on the scene first. She rolled her eyes, and said, “Lord, Montana, you've got about as much sense as God gave a squirrel. Get off of Rhode Island!”

Montana flexed his muscles, saying, “He said he could lift 300 pounds. Now, I'm only 250, mostly muscle. So this should be easy.”

Rhode Island swore, struggling under the weight of his brother. “I lied! I fucking lied, get the fuck off!”

Montana got off, smirking at Rhode Island, and pinched his cheek. “No more lies, huh?”

It only took Georgia to restrain Rhode Island.


End file.
